An Angel from America
by TheLittleEditor
Summary: A young teenage Japanese girl starts working at Marimo Books and her and Yukina become really good friends. Meanwhile, Kisa meets a young teenage girl from America, but they don't get along that well because of how they met. The two teen girls are actually friends that are on a mission to find one of their 'missing' friends. How will this turn out?
1. Chapter 1

**Yo, it's TheLittleEditor and I am back with another story. Okay, so if you guys read the last story, then you are on track and know what is going on. If you did not, then I guess that's okay too because there should be parts in this story that explain the whole situation. Anyway, we should probably get to the story.**

 **Disclaimer: SiH is not mine, but I do own my characters.**

 **Ok, lets get to this new story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

It was another day at Marimo Books. The store was getting ready to open up for another day and Yukina was stocking up the shelves.

Then, a 17 year old girl with white skin, brown eyes and shiny black hair styled into a straight bob quietly walked up to the man. She was dressed up in the store uniform.

"Umm, excuse me?" She asked. "Are you Yukina-san?"

"Oh, yeah that's me." Yukina said as he stood up.

"Oh, well I'm the new worker here." She said. "My name is Hana."

"Oh yeah, I heard we were getting a new worker, but I didn't know it would be someone so young." He said.

"Well, my parents told me to get a job, so I decided to work at a place I love coming to." Hana said. "And also a place that won't cause that much stress because I'm still in school."

"Well, I think you'll be fine here." Yukina told her. "And if you need help with something, you can come ask me."

"Thank you so much Yuki-san." She said before she paused. "Is it okay if I call you that?"

"Sure, it's fine." he said.

When the store opened up, it seemed busier than usual. Hana was helping Yukina run the counter and she then she started to remember something.

"I feel like I'm forgetting something." Hana thought to herself as she waved good-bye to another customer.

"Hey Hana, is something bothering you?" Yukina asked the teen.

"It's just I feel as though I had to do something today." Hana thought, but then suddenly remembered. "Oh yeah, I have to pick up my friend from the airport." She checked the time on her phone. "Oh good, my shift is almost over. I need to get back home and get my parents to drive me to the airport."

"Oh cool, where's your friend from?" Yukina asked as he finished helping another customer.

"From the U.S., I met her when I used to live there. It was weird because I was born here, moved to America and then moved back here." Hana said. "But I'm really excited to see her. She is like my favorite person ever!"

"Well, then you better get going." Yukina said. "Looks like your shift is up."

"Oh good!" Hana said excitedly. "Bye Yuki-san, see you later!"

"Bye Hana, see you again tomorrow." Yukina said as he started to help another customer.

Hana rushed home and swung the door open.

"HANA BE GENTLE!" screamed Hana's mother.

"Sorry mother, but I'm just too excited." Hana said. "I need you and father to drive me to the airport."

"Why in the world would we do that?" Hana's father asked. "Are you going to run away?"

"No, I am not going to run away." Hana said. "Remember how I told you guys that my friend is coming here to Japan and she is going to be staying with us? We went to my school and told them that she was going to be studying there."

"Oh yeah, the American girl." Hana's father said a bit annoyed. "I can't believe we agreed to help you with that on such short notice."

"Well, I did give you my allowance to make up for that 'short notice' fact." Hana said.

Hana's mother sighed in an annoyed tone and said "Fine, lets just get this over with and go to the airport."

"YES!" Hana yelled excitedly.

"BUT NO MORE YELLING OR SCREAMING!" Hana's father screamed.

"Oh, sorry." Hana apologized as she went out to the car.

Meanwhile at the airport, a 16 year old girl with white skin, brown eyes and wavy dark brown hair was getting off the plane. She then went to retrieve her luggage and then sat down in the waiting section of the airport to wait for her friend. The girl just looked at some stuff on her phone, until she heard a scream.

"ANGELA!" Hana screamed as she picked up her friend and spun her around. "I HAVE MISSED YOU SO MUCH!"

"H-hey, calm down Hana." Angela said as she blushed a little. "A-and p-please put me down."

"Sorry, but I just really missed you." Hana said as she put down the shorter girl.

"Yeah yeah, okay Princess Shiny Hair." Angela said as she looked at Hana's hair that looked as if it was surrounded by sparkles.

"Well, come on." Hana said as she grabbed Angela's luggage. "My parents are waiting in the car."

"Don't get too excited Princess." Angela said. "I'm only here until we finish the mission."

"Well yeah, but that could take like forever." Hana said. "You know how good Lucia is at hiding."

"True, very true." Angela said.

"I'm sure we'll find her, but no one said that we couldn't have fun while we're here." Hana said. "Although, I will be working at times so I suggest you walk around the park during those times because my parents are so annoying."

"Then we better not keep them waiting right now." Angela suggested as she started walking towards the exit.

"Hey! Wait up!" Hana said as she followed Angela.

* * *

 **Okay that's a wrap for now. I'll see if I can update more soon, but I probably not be able to on Christmas Eve or Christmas. So yeah.**

 **Again, SiH is not mine, but my own characters are.**

 **Well, Merry Christmas guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo, what up my precious friends? Okay so Christmas and New Years have come and gone and school will start up again tomorrow. :( I'm upset and tired now (BOO SCHOOL!). Education is important, but isn't it more important to get a good sleep so you can actually remember all that education. Anyway, I'm sorry I haven't updated, but I have been really tired and had a very stressful New Years Eve.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own SiH, but I do own my characters.**

 **Anyway, I say lets get to that story now. Have fun reading this.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Yukina was busy working and Hana was doing the same. Yukina got a text on his phone, but was too busy to answer it because he was with a customer.

"Hey Hana, could you check my phone?" Yukina asked.

"Sure." She said as she checked the phone on the counter. "Umm, someone called Kisa-san is asking if you are busy after work?"

"Oh okay, give me a sec." Yukina said as he finished up with a customer. "Can you take over for a minute?"

"Okay." Hana said as she started helping out the next customer.

Yukina typed in a reply and then helped another customer.

"Soooo..." Hana started talking. "Who was that person you were texting?"

"Someone I'm really close to." Yukina replied.

"Oh, okayyyyy..." Hana said. "So how close would you say?"

"Ummm...well I guess really really close." The man said.

"Like sibling close?" Hana asked.

"I think a bit closer than that." Yukina said.

"Okayyyy..." Hana said ending the conversation.

After a few minutes, the flow of customers slowed down and the customers that were in the store were still looking around.

"So anyway..." Hana started. "I think I have pieced together who you were texting earlier."

"How could you have pieced anything together if there were no hints?" Yukina asked.

"Yuki-san, there were a lot of hints and I'm trained to use even the smallest hints to figure these things out." Hana said.

"What do you mean by trained?" Yukina asked.

"Uhh...well...I mean that I'm just good at these kinds of things." Hana said.

"So you really think you've figured this out?" He asked.

Hana then whispered "He's your lover, isn't he?"

"Yeah, I guess you did figure it out." Yukina said. "You're good a this."

"Thanks, and don't worry. I won't tell anybody." Hana said.

"Speaking of not telling anybody..." Yukina started. "I think you have a thing for that friend you had to pick up the other day."

Hana blushed a bit and said "Yeah, I guess I do, but if my parents found out they would kick me out. It's bad enough that I fell in love with a girl, but she's American and my parents really hate Americans."

"Oh, that sounds very troubling." Yukina said. "Although, you are 17 so you don't have to worry about not being able to take care of yourself in about a year."

"True." Hana said. "Also, my parents are really annoying so Angela is probably walking around the park or something."

"Well, at least walking around can calm someone down." Yukina said. "Anyway, I think more people are coming in."

"Oh yeah, better get back to work." Hana said as she started helping a customer.

Meanwhile, Angela was sitting in a tree in the park.

"I don't know how much more I can take of Hana's parents." She thought to herself. "It is so exhausting." The teen kept thinking about random things until she fell asleep.

It still wasn't that late at night, but it was a little dark as Kisa walked through the park. Yukina had replied to his text earlier and said that they could meet up after they both got off of work, so the editor was on his way to the book store.

There wasn't really anyone in the park, so it was very quiet and peaceful. Kisa felt very calm as he walked under a row of trees through the park. Everything was going fine until...

CRASH!

Kisa slowly stood up and rubbed his head. Apparently, something had fallen out of one of the trees.

At the same time Angela stood up and rubbed her head because she had fallen out of the tree and her head really hurt.

"Dude, why were you walking under my napping tree?" Angela asked a bit annoyed.

"Hey, how was I supposed to know someone was sleeping in a tree?" Kisa asked. "Wait...Why are you sleeping in a tree?"

"Because I can." Angela responded. "Look Pops, I don't have time to be arguing with someone in the high age range. I mean how old are you, like thirty or something?"

"Hey I-actually I am like thirty." He answered.

At that moment, Angela thought to herself "Curse this guy's young looks, but I won't back down."

"W-well, getting back to the point..." Angela said. "Why are you walking under my tree?"

"I was just walking. Why are you falling out of the tree?" Kisa asked.

"Because I can, Pops." Angela said.

"Can you stop calling me that?" Kisa asked, as now he was getting annoyed.

"Nope, but I will stop one thing, which is this conversation." Angela said.

"Fine by me." Kisa said as he kept walking.

"If I never see you again it'll be too soon!" Angela screamed as she climbed back up into the tree.

"Ditto!" Kisa yelled back.

At that moment they both thought "I never want to see her/him again."

* * *

 **Hahaha, Kisa and Angela don't get along. Anyway, I will try to update this again soon but I do not know when I will be able to. Also, if you guys review it might give me a bit more inspiration and/or motivation to update a bit faster. So please review if you can.**

 **Again SiH is not mine, but my characters are.**

 **Okay, peace out homies! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo, TheLittleEditor is back. I hope you can forgive me for being an asshole and leaving the story like this, but school was killing me and I am also moving into a new house. Also, it is hard to write stories without my parents or sister bursting into the room :(. Although, in the new house I will be getting my own room so I will be able to write more. Yay! I will also be getting a puppy! Also, school is out and I will finally have time to continue this story even more. I sure hope nothing interrupts it too much.**

 **Also, M rated ahead (about in the middle or something). I figured it was the least I could do.**

 **Disclaimer: SiH is not owned by me, I only own my OC's.**

 **Well, after many long months, I present to you...Chapter 3.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Hana finished up with the last customer of the day and gathered up her things.

"Bye Yuki-san." Hana said with a wave. "See ya tomorrow."

"Bye Hana" Yukina said.

The man then gathered his belongings and walked out to see Kisa waiting while rubbing the top of his head.

"Hey, Kisa-san." Yukina said. "Umm... Are you okay?"

Kisa looked up at his lover and responded "Oh, I-I'm fine. There was just a bit of an incident at the park. It's better if I just explain at home, I really need to sit down."

Once they got home, they sat on the couch and Kisa explained the whole incident to Yukina.

"Wow, so a teenager fell out of a tree at the exact same time you walked under it?" Yukina questioned. "That sounds like it hurt a lot."

"It did." replied Kisa. "The worst part was that after that, she acted like a total bitch and said it was basically my fault." Kisa kept holding his head. "This has just been too stressful."

Yukina scooted closer and whispered in his lover's ear "Kisa-san...let me take...the stress away..."

Kisa blushed and asked "Do y-you have to say it like that?"

Yukina didn't answer and just pushed his lover down onto the couch. He lifted up Kisa's shirt and started massaging one of his nipples. Kisa let a small moan escape from his lips.

A few seconds later, Yukina unbuttoned the older man's pants and started to lick his hardened member.

"Yu-Yukina..." Kisa moaned. "Lick...me more..."

Yukina obliged with his lover's wishes as he continued to lick up and down before taking the whole thing into his mouth.

It did not take long cum into his lover's mouth. It also did not take too long for both of them to get fully naked.

"Yuki-na...put it...in me..." Kisa moaned under his lover.

Yukina did as his lover asked and thrusted into Kisa's entrance. He then leaned down to passionately kiss the smaller man.

Kisa kissed back and thought "No man has ever made me feel this way, except Yukina."

"K-Kou..." The name escaped Kisa's lips before he could even think about it.

Yukina froze, but only for a second, as he soon engulfed his lover's mouth once more and thrust even harder and faster.

"Shouta..." Yukina whispered in Kisa's ear. "I love you."

Kisa blushed at the words of affection.

After their "fun time" was over, Kisa could not even remember what he was so upset about.

Meanwhile, Angela was laying down on Hana's bed with an ice pack on her head.

"Did it really hurt that badly?" Hana asked.

"It hurt like hell!" Angela exclaimed as she tried to get even more comfortable. "Why would someone walk under a tree when someone is sleeping in said tree?"

"To be fair, not everyone naps in trees." Hana said as she tried to calm the girl down.

"Well, whatever." Angela said. "It's not like I'm ever going to see him again. Right?"

"Yeah, you probably won't." Hana said.

"Although, it seems that no matter where I go I am always annoyed by someone." Angela complained.

"Umm...Am I annoying to you, Angela?" Hana asked.

"W-what?" Angela said baffled. "Of course not, Princess. You are one of the people that I am closest to."

Hana started to tear up and then suddenly pounced on the smaller girl. "Oh my Angel, you don't know how happy you have just made me!"

"Oh yeah! There was also something I have been meaning to ask you." Angela said.

"What is it?" Hana questioned.

"Well it's just that ever since we met up again, you seem very touchy-feely and stuff. You never hugged me this much and even if you missed me, you would have passed the bear hug limit if there was one."

"Oh m-my, was I that obvious?" Hana asked.

"Obvious about what? That you really care about me?" Angela questioned.

"So, you've noticed that I hold feelings of love for you?" Hana asked.

* * *

 **And there goes Hana with a confession. I am going to leave it at this cliffhanger and will see if I can upload tomorrow or something. Also, I hope my writing is not too bad. It has been a while so I think I am a little rusty. Please review if you can. And once more, I apologize that it took so long to get my life lined up, it would be so much easier if I lived by myself and could do my own thing.**

 **Also, I am in charge of a youtube channel that is also called TheLittleEditor, so that could interfere a bit with my stories. I will try for it not to get in the way.**

 **Again, SiH is not owned by me but my own personal characters are.**

 **Well, Peace! ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, TheLittleEditor here. I am so freaking tired. I have put myself on a strict diet and the other day all I had was a strawberry smoothie and ten strawberries...for the whole day. Then, I dreamt that I ate a burger and some bacon-wrapped ribs. YUM! Unfortunately, it was only just a dream.**

 **Anyway, I do not own SiH, but I do own my characters.**

 **Well, chapter 4 is going to be picked up from that little cliffhanger.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

Angela was in total shock and thought to herself "Sh-she l-loves me?!"

"U-uh..." Angela said, or more like tried to say something.

"HANA!" Hana's father screamed, which scared the two teen girls. "What was the meaning of that little confession of yours?!"

"U-uh..." Hana was rendered speechless because there was no excuse other than the obvious.

"You are a disgrace and I want you out of this house IMMEDIATELY!" The man yelled as he stomped away.

The girls tried to gather as much of their belongings as possible, which was pretty much just their phones and money, before pretty much running out the door and sprinting off to nowhere in particular. The two eventually ended up in the park.

"Well..." Angela started. "That didn't seem good."

"I-I'm sorry that this happened, but it doesn't look like we'll be staying there anymore." Hana apologized.

"Oh, it's fine." Angela said. "I was starting to get annoyed anyway."

"Well...then lets just stay in a hotel tonight." Hana said. "I stole all my allowance back, since I probably won't be seeing my father again."

"Are you sure your allowance is enough?" Angela asked.

"I've been giving my allowance to my family for years, trust me I have enough." Hana said.

"Well, okay then." Angela said. "What if you run out, though?"

"I'll just have to work twice as much at my job." Hana said.

So the two girls checked into a hotel and went directly to bed, not even talking about "the confession" that happened earlier.

The next day at school, Hana was constantly checking the clock to see when school was over. She had to be at art club right after for one hour and then rush to work.

Once she heard the bell, she ran as fast as Sonic the Hedgehog and went to the art room. She panted from how tired she was.

"Woah, are you okay?" Questioned one of her friends.

"Yeah I'm fine, V.A." Hana said.

"Really? Whenever another one of my friends looks like that, she always collapses. Granted, she's just pretending. Although it does look tiring." V.A. stated.

"It's just that after this, I have to go to work." Hana said.

"I thought that you had the later shift." V.A. said.

"I did, but my parents kicked me out so now I have to pay for a hotel for me and a friend, so I had to ask for more work." Hana explained.

"Wow. I don't really know what to say to that." V.A. said. "Also, did you sleep last night?"

"Not really, I stayed up worrying about everything." Hana said. "I'll be fine."

Later on at work, Hana seemed like she was about to collapse. In fact while she was shelving books, she fell asleep standing upright for a couple of seconds.

"Hana, is everything okay?" Yukina asked.

"Huh...wha...?" Hana looked up, confused for a second. "Everything is great. Why do you ask?"

"You shelved the books in the wrong order." Yukina pointed out.

Hana looked and saw that he was right. "Damn it." she said as she face palmed herself.

"Did you sleep last night?" He asked.

"Well...no." Hana said. "But, I was just too worried."

Hana then went on to explain the whole situation as she reorganized the shelves.

"I can't believed they left you all by yourself." Yukina said.

"Well, I still have Angela." Hana said with a smile. "I just don't want to put her in a worse situation, so I'm also going to be taking a night shift. And there is still so much homework I have to do and..." the girl stopped talking and held her head as she sighed.

"I wish I could help you, but my apartment is too small for the both of you. If only there was someone..." Yukina suddenly got an idea. "I think I know someone that could help us out."

"R-really?" Hana asked.

"Yeah, but first...Is your friend...loud?" Yukina asked.

"For the most part, she doesn't really bother anybody and we're in high school so we either do a lot of homework or spend our time on our phones." Hana said. "Wait, are you asking because the other person that could help has a lot of work?"

"Yeah, but I think I can convince him." Yukina said. "I'm sure Kisa-san will understand."

"Oh, you're lover?" Hana said. "Are you sure this is okay? Angela and I don't want to cause anymore trouble."

"Oh, it'll be fine." Yukina said. "And I'm sure Kisa-san will be fine with it."

"I hope so." Hana said with a slight smile of hope.

* * *

 **Well, this situation looks like it is going down hill. I hope I did not do too bad, but I have been so tired lately. Also, I got a fanfic request from Shiranai Atsune. They all seem like good ideas and I would like to do them once I get my life together and this story series done with. By the way this story is only part 4 out of 7, so be on the look out after I finish with this one. Please review if you can.**

 **Again, SiH is not owned by me, but I own my OC's.**

 **Peace! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, TheLittleEditor is here once again. I am trying to upload as much as possible as fast as possible. I wish I could show you guys how I look because it really is awful. I also have summer assignments, but I might not have to do them because I am going to a new school next time. If any of you know about that, then could you please tell me because that really drives me insane.**

 **Okay, well I am not the owner of SiH because if I was it would not be very well organized. I do own my own characters though and that is good enough for now.**

 **Anyway, drum roll for chapter 5. Yay!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

Angela had gotten a text from Hana earlier to meet her outside the bookstore after she had gotten off of work.

"She said that she had found a way out of the situation we are in." Angela thought to herself as she walked. "Well I guess if she found a solution, then I should go with it. I have caused her enough trouble. Besides, my past is probably worse than anything that can happen to me now."

"ANGELA!" Hana called out to get the other girl's attention.

"Oh, there you are." Angela said as she went over to Hana. "So you had a plan, Princess?"

"Yeah, I just have to wait for my friend to get off of work." Hana said. "He should be out in a minute."

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Hana." Yukina apologized. "I had to work out the issue about you not taking the night shift, but I managed."

"Thank you, Yuki-san." Hana said before turning to Angela. "Angela, this is my friend and fellow worker Yukina-san." Then she turned to Yukina and said. "Yuki-san, this is my friend Angela."

"Nice to meet you, Yuki-san." Angela said.

"Nice to meet you too, Angela." Yukina replied. "You know Hana always said you were cute, but she never said you were this adorable." He said as he pet her head.

Angela blushed and asked "Does she really say that much about me?"

"Oh yeah." Yukina said. "She always is going on about how you always look cute, you act tough, also about ho-"

"Hehehehe, Yuki-san I think she gets it!" Hana said as she freaked out and blushed.

"Did I go too far?" Yukina asked "innocently".

"A bit." The two teens said synchronized.

"Well, we should get going." Yukina said. "Kisa-san asked us to meet him at the park."

"Was he alright with the situation?" Hana asked.

"Well..." Yukina said as he started to think back on his earlier conversation with Kisa.

 _Flashback_

 _Yukina decided to call Kisa while they both were on break._

 _"H-hello?" Answered a tired voice._

 _"Uh, hi Kisa-san." Yukina said._

 _"Y-Yukina, is everything okay?" Kisa asked. "You usually text me instead of call when I'm at work."_

 _"Well, it's just that my friend is in a situation and I need your help." Yukina said._

 _"W-with what?" The older man asked._

 _"You see, her and her friend were kicked out of her parents house." Yukina explained. "I was just wondering if you wouldn't be too busy to watch over her friend while I watch over her. It's just that my place isn't big enough."_

 _"W-what?!" Kisa asked. "You need me to watch over some little kid?"  
_

 _"Well, they're actually teenagers." Yukina stated. "So, they are pretty busy with school work and don't cause trouble at all._

 _"Yukina..." Kisa started. "I-I don't know if I ca-"_

 _"Please, Kisa-san." Yukina pleaded. "I really need your help."_

 _There was a moment of silence and then a sigh._

 _"Okay." Kisa said. "But this is only temporary."_

 _"Thank you, Kisa-san." Yukina said. "Well, I have to get back to work. I love you"_

 _"I-I l-love you t-too." Kisa said nervously before hanging up._

 _End of Flashback_

"He was okay with it." Yukina answered.

"Good." Angela said. "Ever since I got here, there has been trouble everywhere. I hope this is where it takes a turn for the better."

"Don't worry, it will." Hana and Yukina both said in sync as they smiled at Angela all sparkly like.

"I swear these people are from some kind of shoujo manga." Angela said. "No one can be that sparkly. It is unnatural."

Meanwhile, Kisa waited in the park standing under a tree.

"I can't believe I agreed to this." Kisa thought to himself. "But I just couldn't say no when he pleaded."

"Hey, Kisa-san." Yukina greeted.

"Oh, you're finally here." Kisa said.

"This is my friend Hana." Yukina introduced.

"Nice to finally meet you in person, Kisa-san." Hana said with a smile.

"So, you're Yukina's friend?" Kisa questioned. "Nice to meet you."

"And Angela should be around here somewhere." Hana said. "Angela where did you go?!"

CRASH

Angela fell out of the tree and onto Kisa for the second time.

"Oh my god, are you both okay?" Yukina asked.

Both of them got up and instantly recognized each other.

"YOU?!" They both screamed in sync. "AGAIN!?"

"So, you two know each other?" Hana asked.

"I can't believe you would fall onto me again!?" Kisa exclaimed.

"Well, I can't believe you were standing under my spot again!?" Angela screamed

As the two of them continued to argue, Hana turned to Yukina.

"Yuki-san..." Hana started. "Can I talk to you for a minute." She pulled Yukina away from the screaming match.

"This looks bad." Hana stated.

"I didn't know that Angela was the one from the tree incident." Yukina said.

"Well, I didn't know that Angela fell onto Kisa-san." Hana said.

"So, what now?" Yukina asked.

As the two of them talked, the other two continued the scream off.

"So, you're saying that you agreed to look after me?" Angela asked. "How the hell is that gonna work out, Pops?"

"Look kid, it's gonna have to work out because I already promised that I would do it?" Kisa stated.

"Well, then I..." Angela trailed off and started to think.

"I have already caused enough trouble for Hana." Angela thought to herself. "I should not make a big deal out of this situation. I should go through with it for Hana."

"...Completely agree that it should work out." Angela continued.

"Looks like we finally agree on something." Kisa stated. "We are going to do this without complaining. Deal?" Kisa asked as he reached out his hand.

"Deal." Angela said as she shook the older man's hand.

Yukina and Hana walked back to the other two.

"Hey, if you guys can't go through with this-" Hana started, but was cut off.

"No, we have come to an agreement. And we will go through with this." Angela said. "Right, Pops?"

"Yeah." Kisa said. "Whatever the kid said."

Hana and Yukina both sighed with relief as they thought "Maybe, it won't be so bad after all."

Meanwhile, Kisa and Angela both thought "This situation is going to be the death of me."

* * *

 **Well, look at this situation. Looks like Angela and Kisa have come to an agreement. Wonder how long that will last.**

 **Anyway again, SiH is not owned by me, but I won my characters.**

 **See ya! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**'Sup peeps, it is TheLittleEditor here. I am here with another chapter for you guys. I hope I am doing well on this story so far. By the way, I am going to go to the movie theater tomorrow and will watch Finding Dory because it is my birthday. Yay! But man am I getting old.**

 **Anyway, SiH is not owned by me, but my characters are.**

 **Well, give a round of applause for chapter 6. Yay!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

It had been only a couple of days, but the girls had settled in their temporary homes. Well Hana had settled in fine with Yukina, but Angela and Kisa on the other hand were a bit...at odds. They were both still pretty pissed off from the unfinished argument about the tree incident, so they pretty much tried to ignore each other.

Hana was sitting on the couch of her temporary home while doing her homework for art class.

"Hey, Hana." Yukina called. "Just a heads up, its almost time for dinner."

"Oh okay." Hana responded. "I just need to finish up this drawing."

She didn't notice that Yukina walked up behind her and saw her drawing. It was a pencil sketch of Angela with angel wings and she was sitting on some clouds.

"That's a nice drawing." Yukina complemented.

Hana freaked out and quickly closed her sketch pad.

"Th-thanks." Said the girl with a blush. "Although, it would be pretty embarrassing if Angela ever found these pictures."

"These?" Yukina questioned. "As in more than one?"

"Y-yeah." Hana said. "You probably think I'm insane."

Yukina sat down beside her and said "Not at all. In fact, I've done a picture of Kisa-san before. Well, more like a couple of pictures."

"So, this is normal?" Hana asked.

"Of course it's normal." Yukina said as he pet the teen's head. "If you love someone and they inspire you, then drawing or painting a picture of them is just something an artist would do."

Hana started to tear up. "Ever since I was young, I wanted to be an artist. The problem was that my parents did not think it was a profession that I should pursue." Hana thought to herself. "When I moved to America for a while, I made friends. One of my friends was really good at math and taught me more about the subject and I ended becoming a master at the subject. But...I still loved art more. So, I always was in the art room in the music and art area of the school. I never thought I was good enough. Until..." Hana started to think back to a couple of years ago.

 _Flashback_

 _A fourteen year old girl was sitting in the art room with a pencil in her hand. However, the pencil did not move._

 _"Oh man." Hana said to herself. "Why can't I think of anything to draw?"_

 _She banged her head on her sketch pad, until she suddenly heard music coming from another room._

 _"Huh, why is there music?" She asked herself as she went out in the hall and saw that the music was coming from the dance room. "The dance club doesn't meet today."_

 _She walked to the door and pushed the door open gently. What she saw was her thirteen year old friend Angela dancing to 'Just Wanna Dance' by Geraldo Sandell and Ricky Luna._

 _Angela danced with smooth, yet tough motions. She did not even notice Hana's presence in the room._

 _"She's...just like...an angel..." Hana thought. She then started to draw in her sketch pad._

 _It was not until the song came to an end, that Angela finally noticed Hana._

 _"WH-WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Angela asked freaking out._

 _Hana looked up after she had finished her second drawing; On a side note, two pictures in three minutes is impressive._

 _"U-uh, I-I'm so s-sorry!" Hana apologized as she came closer to her friend. "It's just that I heard music a-and you were d-dancing and...wow, you dance beautifully!"_

 _Angela blushed and asked "W-what were you drawing?"_

 _Hana showed Angela her second picture of a cloudy scenery with dancing (flying) birds, because her first one was of the dancing girl._

 _"Your drawing skills are amazing!" Angela said. "Are you going to be an artist?"_

 _"M-me? An artist?" Hana asked. "No, you just inspired me to draw. I couldn't be an artist. I'm not good enough."_

 _"Not good enough? You are probably one of the best I have ever seen." Angela said._

 _"How can you tell if you've only seen one drawing?" Hana asked._

 _"W-well because..." Angela paused, but then said. "I just know! Starting to draw when something inspires you is what an artist would do."_

 _"Well, then you should become a dancer." Hana said. "You're great at it."_

 _"I'm planning to." Angela said._

 _The two girls then went back to what they were doing before, but their friendship had just gotten stronger._

 _End of Flashback_

Yukina waved his hand in front of Hana and asked "Are you okay? You've been zoned out for a full minute."

Hana snapped out of her thoughts and then hugged her older friend tightly. She started to cry.

"D-do you r-really think...I can be...an artist?" She asked as she continued to cry.

"Of course I do." Yukina said as he hugged her back. "You're my friend and I wouldn't lie to you."

"Thank you." Hana whispered, trying to hold back even more tears.

"Even though Yuki-san and I are close in age, he still feels more like a parent to me than my actual parents ever did." Hana thought to herself as she smiled.

* * *

 **And there is some flashback and sweetness for y'all. Please review if you can. I do not own Just Wanna Dance. It is by Geraldo Sandell and Ricky Luna. Also, I want to thank MuseofdaArts and Shiranai Atsune for following this story. I also want to thank all of the other readers out there.**

 **Again, SiH is not mine. My characters are.**

 **Later ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yo my friends, what up? I did not upload yesterday because I was busy hanging with my cousins on my B-day, so that took up some of my time and energy.**

 **Anyway...**

 **Disclaimer: SiH is not owned by me, I own my own characters.**

 **So, this chapter is going to be explaining some things about Angela's past. I don't know if I should rate this M because it is a dream, but I will for this chapter. You'll understand once you read.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

Angela was in a deep sleep on her temporary bed, which was Kisa's couch. However, she was not sleeping soundly because she kept on remembering her past in her dreams (more like nightmares).

 _A young girl of about six years of age was sitting on a bed and was curled up into a ball. She knew what was coming once her father arrived home. It had been going on for a while now, so she didn't cry anymore. She would not show him how much pain she felt._

 _She heard the door unlock...the sound of heavy footsteps walking up the stairs...the sound of a harsh voice calling out her name..._

 _"Angela..." The man whispered with a voice full of lust._

 _"Yes, father?" The little girl responded like a trained dog._

 _"You know what to do by now, right?" He asked._

 _"Yes father." Angela responded as she looked up at the tall shadowy figure._

 _The little girl unzipped the tall man's pants and let them drop. Then, she lowered the boxers. She then slowly put her mouth on her father's hardened member and sucked as much as she could._

 _The man moaned and groaned at the immense pleasure. This act went on for a couple of minutes until he finally came._

 _The poor girl tried to swallow it all because she knew what would happen if she didn't, but unfortunately she started to choke so she had to spit some of it out. She coughed violently._

 _"Well, looks like you'll have to be punished." The man said with an evil laugh._

 _He sat on the bed and then laid the girl on her stomach on top of his lap. He then pulled down her pants and struck her bare bottom._

 _The girl held back the tears of pain that had accumulated over a long period of time and thought "I will not cry...I will not cry...I WILL NOT CRY!"_

 _The man kept striking her for a solid ten minutes, then threw the girl on the bed._

 _Angela knew that it was time for the worst and most painful part of the act._

 _The man climbed on top of her and thrusted right inside of her. She held back a cry of pain as she was being penetrated, she would not allow herself to show this man emotion._

 _He kept on going and said "Scream for me."_

 _She didn't respond and just kept silent._

 _"Didn't you hear me?" He asked harshly as he kept thrusting harder and harder._

 _Angela kept quiet and thought "I will never scream for you."_

 _"I guess we'll have to do this the hard way." He said as he turned her around so she was on all fours._

 _"W-what's happening?" Angela thought, starting to get afraid. "This has never happened. I don't know what's going on."_

 _She then felt something hard brush against the outside of her other opening._

 _"N-no, this can't be happening...it can't..." She thought to herself._

 _Suddenly, she felt more pain than ever as her father thrusted inside of her once more. She bit her lip so hard that it started to bleed. She even started to cry._

 _"Come on scream for me, my little girl." He whispered into her ear._

 _She couldn't hold back anymore, so she let out a loud scream of pain just as her father asked._

Angela woke up gasping for air. She had taught herself to do that instead of screaming loudly like she used to.

"It was just a dream...just a dream...he can't hurt you anymore." She told herself.

She then felt her cheek. It was moist, from both sweat and tears. She touched it again and realized that she was still crying. She wiped away her tears.

She laid down again and tried to fall asleep, but she kept on thinking "Why did you do this to me?"

* * *

 **I have never written a chapter so...TRAGIC AND ABUSIVE! I kept on cringing. Why do I even think up such tragic back stories. :(**

 **Anyway, SiH is not rightfully mine. My characters are, though.**

 **Please review if you can (Maybe I scarred y'all, sorry).**

 **Bye! 8D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello friends, TheLittleEditor here. I hope the last chapter didn't scar y'all too much. Sorry if it did, though. I am actually having an easier time writing chapters now because it seems like all of the hard stuff in the story is out of the way and I am having more inspiration. Although, I do not know how I got inspiration for all of that abuse in the last chapter.**

 **Anyway as you all know SiH is not mine, my characters however are.**

 **So, without any other interruptions...**

 ***phone ringing***

 **I gotta take this, just get on with the story**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

Kisa got up and got ready for work. Usually Yukina would have spent the night, but because of the whole 'situation' things were a bit different.

He went to the kitchen to get a cup of coffee. On his way there, he passed by the couch where Angela was asleep. However, he noticed something strange.

The teenager had bags under her eyes even though she was asleep and it looked as if she had been crying. Even though Kisa was still annoyed from their quarrel about the incident, he couldn't help but feel a bit worried.

It was a week day so he decided to just wake her up. He went over and started to gently shake her awake. She didn't open her eyes, but she did turn around to face the other way and continue sleeping.

"Even in her sleep she ignores me." Kisa thought. "God, this kid is annoying."

He shook her even more and said "Kid, you gotta wake up. I have to go to work and you have to get to school."

Angela turned around to face Kisa, but continued to sleep. Now, Kisa was getting pissed.

"I swear..." Kisa started. "If you do not wake up in the next five seconds, I will-"

Angela cut him off by putting one of her fingers on his lips and saying "I heard ya, Pops."

"Can you stop calling me that?" He asked.

"Nope." She responded. "And by the way, can't a girl get her beauty sleep?"

"Kid, you have to go to school." Kisa said. "And I cannot stay here and waste my time bickering with you about it.""

"Ugh...fine..." Angela said getting up. "But don't think this is over."

Angela went to get ready for school. She had managed to sneak into Hana's old house and get the rest of her belongings a while back.

Once the two left, Angela bumped into a girl on her way to school because she was texting Hana as she walked so she didn't see where she was going.

"Oh, sorry" Said Liann. "I guess I didn't see where I was going."

"It's fine." Angela said.

Suddenly, a white bunny jumped out of the bushes.

"Hannah!" Screamed Liann. "Y-you're supposed to be back home, why are you here!"

"Oh...my...GOD!" Angela screamed with excitement. "Is this your bunny?!"

"Huh? Oh, yes." Liann responded.

"Oh my god! I love bunnies!" Angela said.

Liann picked up Hannah and asked Angela "Wanna pet her?"

"Can I?" Angela asked.

"Yeah, just...be careful. She gets very...rough with people." Liann said.

Angela gently stroked the bunny's back and to Liann's surprise, Hannah started to rub up against the hand.

"I have never seen her do this before." Liann said. "Are you a sorceress?"

"No. I just love bunnies." Angela said with a smile.

Liann then turned to her bunny and asked "Hannah, why did you come here again?"

The bunny instantly jumped off of her owner's hands and went into the bushes. She came back pulling a small brown squirrel. The squirrel was injured.

"Oh my, are you okay?" Liann asked the squirrel as she picked her up.

The squirrel pointed towards one of her legs. It was bleeding.

"I might have to skip school today." Liann said.

"Aww man, I wish I could too." Angela said. "But I have a job to do."

"Oh, what job?" Asked Liann.

"It's classified." Angela responded.

"Oh, okay." Liann said. "Good luck...um..."

"Angela, my name's Angela." Angela finished the other's sentence.

"Angela, got it. I'm Liann." Said the singer.

"Wait, as in the billionaire singer?" Angela asked getting excited.

"Yeah, but I gotta run. Bye." Liann said. "Come on Hannah."

The bunny looked back to Angela and gave her a peace sign and a little shake (twerk) of her tail before hopping after Liann.

"I just met someone famous!" Angela said as she ran to school.

She bumped into Hana at the school entrance and said to her "Hana, I just met someone famous!"

"Really, who?" Asked the older girl.

"Liann, the singer!" Angela said. "And she had a bunny. A cute white bunny!"

"Awww, I wish I could've seen it." Hana said.

"HANA!" V.A. called out.

"Oh, hey V.A." Hana said.

"Sorry I'm late, but I overslept a bit." Explained V.A.

"Hahaha! I told you to get an alarm clock." Hana said as she continued to laugh.

the brunette tensed a bit. "Uh, who is this?"

"Oh, right." Hana said regaining her composure. "Angela, this is my art buddy V.A."

"What's up?" V.A. asked Angela.

"Uh, nothing." Angela said quietly, feeling a bit weird about the fact that Hana hangs out with someone else.

"Hey, are you to a...thing?" V.A. asked.

"What do you mean by-" Hana stopped midsentence.

Angela started blushing tomato red.

"Uh-n-no it's n-not like th-that a-at all!" Angela said. "W-we're just f-friends." However, she felt weird after saying it.

"Y-yeah, just friends." Hana said with a sigh.

After that, the three girls all went to their separate classes.

* * *

 **Here are all of the characters you missed, like the bunny. Oh, and that phone call was a wrong number.**

 **Anyway, SiH is still not mine. My characters are what I own.**

 **Please review if you can.**

 **Peace! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello guys, it's TheLittleEditor back with another chapter. I think I am on a roll with this story. What do you guys think? Anyway, I am going to be having a bit of a busy weekend because I have a dinner I have to go to, but I will still make time to keep writing. Oh and by the way, my sister is seriously slowing me down because she likes to keep annoying me every time I am left in charge. If any of y'all ever meet her, please knock some sense into her.**

 **Disclaimer: SiH is not owned by me, I wish it was though. Fortunately, I have my own characters.**

 **Anyway, here is chapter 9.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

It was after school and Hana was in the art room. She was busy drawing another portrait of Angela. She remembered about how earlier Angela was freaking out about a bunny, so she was drawing Angela with bunny ears and a fluffy bunny tail.

"I didn't know you were into...that kind of stuff." V.A. said as she looked at her friend's picture.

Hana rapidly closed her sketch pad. She was blushing a really bright red.

"U-uh, I-I am r-really not i-into that k-kind of stuff. I-It's j-just..." Hana trailed off.

"Was that the girl from earlier?" V.A. asked.

"W-what? I-I d-don't...I m-mean..." Hana was rambling as she tried to think of something, but just decided to go with the truth. "Y-yes."

"So she is your girlfriend." V.A. said.

"No. Unfortunately, she's not." Hana said.

"So...you have a crush on her?" V.A. asked, although she already knew the answer.

"I-I love her." Hana said. "But you heard her. She only sees me as a friend."

"Are you an idiot?" V.A. asked. "She was blushing redder than a cherry tomato."

"That's just because she was embarrassed." Hana said. "It doesn't mean she likes me."

"Trust me. I have seen that kind of blush before." V.A. said remembering how Anne always blushed when Lucia said something of the love topic. "Have you even told her how you feel?"

"Well yeah, but we got kicked out of the house for it." Hana said.

"That was the reason!" V.A. said in shock. "I could've sworn that you murdered someone."

"No, but from my parents reaction it looked as if I had done something of the sort." Hana said. "Anyway, we haven't talked about the 'confession' ever since."

"Well, then you need to tell her again." V.A. said. "You can't just ignore it."

"I...I...have to go to work." Hana said as she ran off.

Work went by pretty quickly for Hana and soon she and Yukina were walking home. However, Hana kept on sighing over and over...and over...and over again.

"Umm, is something wrong?" Yukina asked, although he pretty much knew that something was up.

"Well..." Hana started. "I just...don't know what to do about Angela."

"Did something happen between you two?" The man asked.

"It's more like nothing is happening between us." Hana said.

"Oh, so it's THAT type of problem." Yukina said.

Hana stopped walking and said "I think I've been friendzoned."

At this Yukina stopped and turned to look at the girl. She started to cry.

"I-I just...don't know...what to do..." She said between heavy breaths.

Yukina pulled his friend in for a hug and said "It's gonna be alright. Don't worry."

"Of course you would say that." Hana said. "Y-You are...an adult...and you can see Kisa-san whenever you want, but I-I c-can't...see Angela whenever I want..."

Yukina made the girl look up at him and said "Hey, I haven't been able to see Kisa-san lately."

"Yeah, but you used to be able to." Hana said. "And I just...m-made it worse for the both of us." She started to cry even more.

At this point Yukina really didn't know what to say anymore.

"I-I j-just want to spend a-as much time with her a-as I can." Hana stated. "Th-then, m-maybe we could be m-more than j-just friends."

"Well, I wish I could spend more time with Kisa-san, but we're both so busy. Especially him and I don't want to cause him any trouble." Yukina said. "The only way we could actually see each other every day would be if-"

Yukina stopped talking as a light bulb lit up above his (not literally).

"I think I have a plan." Yukina said.

"W-what is it?" Hana asked as she yawned.

"You'll see, but for now we should get home." Yukina said.

Unfortunately, the girl had fallen asleep leaning up against him. He picked her up and carried her home, all the while thinking "This plan will work out for everyone!"

The next day, Hana woke up, but not on the couch like usual. She woke up in a bed.

"This is Yuki-san's bed." Hana said. "Did I sleep walk?"

She got up and saw that Yukina was sitting on the couch and looking through some papers. More like lots of papers.

"Good morning, Yuki-san." Hana said. "What are you looking at?"

"Oh, just some...stuff." Yukina said. He looked kind of tired.

"Wait...have you been up all night?!" Hana asked.

"Yes...but it was for a good reason." Yukina said.

"If you say so." Hana said as she went to go get changed. When she came back she waved bye to Yukina as she left for school. Yukina had classes a bit later so he had a bit more time.

He looked over the papers once more and thought that he had everything in order, so it was time to make the call.

Yukina grabbed his phone and dialed a phone number. The phone started ringing...and then someone picked up.

"Hello?" Kisa answered a bit tired. "Yukina, I'm on my way to work and I feel like I'm dying. What is so important that you had to call me so early?"

"Kisa-san, I think we should move in together?" Yukina said.

* * *

 **Clllliiiiiiiiffffffffyyyyyyy! I am just so mean! What will happen next? I will have to think it up.**

 **Anyway, SiH is not mine. My characters are.**

 **If you can, please review.**

 **Peace out! ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, so I left you guys at a cliffhanger the last time, but it is time to make it all better. I am here with another chapter. Although, I seriously have no idea how I am doing on this story because I have no one to tell me.**

 **So, SiH is not mine. I own my characters.**

 **Anyway, here is chapter 10. WooHoo!**

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

Kisa-san was pretty dumbfounded and was silent for a while.

"Kisa-san, are you there?" Yukina asked.

"H-huh? Oh yeah I'm here." Kisa said, still not really grasping the situation.

"So...?" Yukina asked.

"D-did you sleep well? I think you might be still be a little tired." Kisa said. "W-why don't you sleep on it."

"Kisa-san, I have it all worked out." Yukina said. "Besides, I think this benefits more than just the both of us."

"H-huh?" Kisa asked. "What do you mean?"

"I'm talking about the girls." Yukina stated.

"Hana and Angela? What about them?" Kisa asked.

"Well, Hana really cares about Angela and doesn't get much time with her." Yukina stated. "So, I thought that us moving in together would be the best solution. I mean we were going to do it eventually, right?"

"That's not the issue here." Kisa said. "Just b-because we were probably, maybe, sort of going to move in together, doesn't mean we have to do it now."

"But haven't you noticed that we haven't seen each other for a while?" Yukina asked.

"Well..." Kisa drifted off as he started to think.

"I guess we really haven't seen each other recently." Kisa thought. "Still..."

"Please Kisa-san." Yukina said. "I really want to be able to spend more time with you."

"W-what?" Kisa asked as he blushed. "B-but-"

"If you need some time to think about it, I can call back later." Yukina said.

"I-I'll think about it." Kisa said. "I'll call you back to give you an answer."

"Oh, okay." Yukina said. "I love you, Kisa-san."

Then, he hung up.

"Great, I can't believe I have another thing on my plate." Kisa thought to himself.

At work it was hell, despite it being the week before hell week. It was only worse for Kisa because he had a lot on his mind, so he was pretty out of it.

When he was on break, he just sat in the break room and thought things over.

"I can't believe I'm in this situation." Kisa thought to himself. "And the worse thing is that this situation doesn't just affect me, it affects Yukina, Hana and Angela. I feel like a parent because of this. Why is this so diffi-"

"Umm, Kisa-san are you okay?" Ritsu asked as he peeped into the break room.

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine just thinking about things." Kisa answered. "What are you doing here?"

"I just came to get some water." Ritsu said as he went in to get a cup of water.

Kisa thought some things over for a few seconds and then asked " Hey Ricchan, if you were asked to do something that benefited your girls, would you do it?"

"Huh?" Ritsu asked. "Where is this coming from?"

"Oh, well I just always wondered that." Kisa stated.

"Well, I guess if it would benefit Lucia and Anne, then I would probably do it." Ritsu said. "Then again, even with all the shenanigans that seemed to have followed them around, they seem to be doing quite well. So, that situation never really came up."

"I see." Kisa said.

Later on in the day after work, Kisa was sitting on the couch and doing some work. Angela was sitting next to him, not directly next to him, and was doing her homework. Kisa had still not called Yukina back.

"Aaaaaaaaannnnnnnd...Done!" Angela said triumphantly as she finished her homework and put it back in her folder. "Ugh, I hate homework. It makes my brain hurt."

"Well, you still have to do it." Kisa said as he kept on working. "So, there is no use complaining about it."

"Well Pops, I have a mouth and a somewhat awake brain at the moment, so I am going to complain." Angela stated. "I mean, it's not like I'm actually going to have to use all of the things they teach me when I grow up because it has nothing to do with what I want to be."

"What do you want to be?" Kisa asked.

"A dancer. Well, more like a choreographer." Angela said. "I love to dance."

"Really? I didn't know that." Kisa said a bit surprised. "Then again, I don't know much about you."

"Well, I don't know much about you either." Angela said. "Other than the fact that you look younger than you actually are."

"That's because we're fighting most of the time." Kisa said. "Although, it seems like we're actually not arguing at the moment."

"Yeah, I guess." Angela said as she got up from the couch. "Well, I need to go change into my pajamas."

When she left the room, Kisa picked up his phone and called Yukina.

"Hello?" Yukina answered.

"Umm, Yukina..." Kisa started. "I-I've decided that m-maybe moving in together w-would probably be the best thing for everyone."

"R-really?!" Yukina asked excitedly. "Thank you, Kisa-san! You won't regret this!"

"I know I won't." Kisa said with a small smile.

* * *

 **Awww, isn't that sweet. And it seems like Kisa and Angela's quarrels have actually minimized, what an achievement.**

 **Again, SiH is not mine, but my characters are.**

 **Please review if you can.**

 **TheLitttleEditor OUT! ;D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello peeps, I am back. Writing this chapter right now is pretty risky because someone from my family could walk in at any moment, they are not busy at the moment. Why do I have to go through this. I wish I could just chill and write my stories without having to worry. This is probably why I'm so paranoid.**

 **Disclaimer: SiH is in no way mine, but my characters on the other hand are.**

 **Well, here is another chapter for you folks. I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. I have no idea how many more chapters I'm going to be writing.**

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

It didn't take long for Kisa, Yukina, Hana and Angela to move into the new apartment. It was only about a week, maybe a bit more. Which meant that once they were done moving in, Kisa was experiencing hell week at work.

In the new place, Hana and Angela had their own room, in which they shared a bed (Hana was pretty nervous and Angela was sort of nervous, but didn't really mind the arrangement).

At the moment, the two were in their room working on homework. Hana would have to go to work in a bit.

"Hey Angela..." Hana started. "Umm, I-I've been meaning to ask you something."

"What is it?" Angela asked.

"Do you r-remember what I said before my parents kicked us out?" Hana asked.

"U-uh, w-well I k-kinda, sorta, m-maybe remember." Angela answered. "W-what about it?"

"H-how do y-you feel?" Hana asked. "A-about m-me I mean?"

Angela sighed and said "Look Hana, I deeply c-care about y-you and you are probably the closest person t-to my heart..."

"But...?" Hana questioned.

"Y-you see, th-the thing is..." Angela drifted off, but then said. "Oh my god! You'll b-be late f-for work if you don't leave now!" She then proceeded to push Hana out the door. "Well, bye!" She then closed the door and slowly slid down it.

The brunette then started thinking to herself. "I can't tell her. I can't tell Hana why I can't return her feelings."

She slowly walked to the couch and laid down. She then started to cry. She didn't notice when it happened, but she eventually fell asleep.

Meanwhile, Kisa had just finished work. It was the last day of hell week, so everything would be returning to normal the next day.

When he got to the apartment, he noticed that Angela had fallen asleep on the couch. He went over to wake her up. He shook her gently.

The teen started to shiver and whispered "Why?" Then, tears started to flow from her closed eyes.

"Hey, are you okay?" Kisa asked with a hint of worry in his voice. He kept trying to wake her up.

"D-don't do this to me." Angela whispered in her sleep. "Why do you hurt me?"

At this moment, Kisa was really concerned.

"You have to wake up." He told the sleeping teen as he tried to stay calm. "No one is hurting you."

Angela started to shake a bit more violently before she woke up, sat up and shouted "I HATE YOU, FATHER!"

This outburst startled Kisa a bit because no normal person would wake up saying that.

Angela then became aware of her surroundings and hid her face in her hands.

"Umm, are you okay?" Kisa asked as he sat on the couch next to her. "You kind of freaked out there."

The girl cried as she asked "H-how much d-did you hear?"

"Well, I heard something about 'don't hurt me'." Kisa said. "Did your father do something to you?"

Angela was silent for a bit before she said "I-I'll tell you, but only because you'll probably figure it out anyway. I mean, you already know part of it might as well tell you the whole story. But you can't tell anyone. Do you promise?"

"I promise I won't tell anyone." Kisa said.

"Well, it all started when I was very young. I never knew my mother, so my father was the only one I had." Angela started. "I don't remember exactly when, but one day my father...he...he..."

"He what?" Kisa asked.

"He..." Angela took a deep breath before she finally said what she had kept as a secret for years. "...raped me."

At this, Kisa was in utter shock and did not know what to say. Angela, however, continued.

"After that, he kept forcing me to do sexual acts with him." Angela said. "Once I was about ten, I ran away. Unfortunately, I didn't have enough money to survive. So, I got a job doing the only thing I could do...sexual acts." Angela kept going. "I was probably a prostitute for about three years before I had enough money to live off of and I was able to go to school." Angela said. "However, I still slept around with people. I didn't really care anymore. I dated some people, but it never lasted long because by then I had pretty much lost the ability to feel a passion for anything except dancing. And that's how I've been ever since."

When Angela had finished, she had a lot of tears running down her face.

"I'm disgusting, aren't I?" She asked.

Kisa had no words. He had just heard how this girl had experienced such horrible things in life and how because of that she thought so low of herself. He didn't know what to say, so he did something he never expected he would do...he hugged her. She hesitantly hugged him back. They stayed like that for a while before Kisa got the courage to say something.

"Angela..." Kisa said her name to her for the first time. "You are not disgusting. You've just experienced a lot of pain. I'm sorry that it happened to you, but if it makes you feel any better...I won't let anyone hurt you anymore."

Angela snuggled up closer to him and hugged him tighter.

"Are you okay now?" Kisa asked.

Angela didn't respond.

"Angela?" Kisa questioned.

The girl had fallen asleep.

Kisa then started to stutter "H-hey, I j-just woke you up, you can't just-"

"Kisa-san..." Angela whispered in her sleep.

Kisa sighed and then thought "I'm kinda tired too, so I guess I should just let her sleep."

The man then fell asleep holding the girl.

Meanwhile, Yukina and Hana were walking home.

"So she pushed you out the door?" Yukina asked.

"Yeah, I don't know what happened!" Hana exclaimed. "I could've sworn everything was going right."

The two got to the door and Yukina opened it.

"I'm sure she was just nerv..." Yukina trailed off a bit. "...ous."

The two took in the sight of Kisa and Angela in front on them.

"Oh my gosh..." Yukina started.

"...this is so..." Hana continued.

"CUTE!" They both finished with a whisper yell.

They then proceeded to take out their phones and take pictures.

"These pictures are our secret, right?" Yukina asked.

"Obviously." Hana said with a laugh.

The next morning, Kisa and Angela woke up and went to their separate destinations (work and school).

For most of they day, they were both thinking "Maybe he/she isn't so bad after all."

* * *

 **Aww how nice. Anyway, I'll probably put up another chapter tomorrow, unless something gets in the way.**

 **Again, SiH is not mine. My characters are.**

 **Please review if you can.**

 **Bye :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello, my fellow...fanfictioners? Authors? Editors? Whatever. Anyway, TheLittleEditor is back with another chapter.**

 **So, SiH is not mine. I own my characters.**

 **Well, here is chapter 12**

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

It was after school and Hana was walking with Angela through the hall way.

"Any luck finding her yet?" Angela asked.

"Nope." Hana said. "Are you sure she goes to this school?"

"That's what Feline said." Responded Angela. "Remember, she's in charge because Lucia's not back. Even if she has all the control, she still knows that things don't run smoothly if Lucia isn't around."

"Are we sure Lucia is actually lost?" Hana asked. "What if she just decided to take a vacation?"

"A vacation?" Angela questioned. "She knows how bad things are without her. She wouldn't take a vacation without at least saying something."

"What about the others that were sent here to find her?" Hana asked.

"Those two were the ones that had us called in just because we knew Lucia better." Angela said.

The two kept talking as they made it to the art room.

"Well, I'll see you later." Hana said to Angela.

"Yeah, bye." Angela said as she walked outside.

The brunette sat under a tree and thought to herself "In a way, I'm kinda glad I was called to Japan. I missed Hana."

"Hey, what's up?" Asked Liann as she walked over to Angela.

"It's you!" Angela said excitedly as she stood up. "I know I didn't really get to talk to you before, but I am still amazed that I talked to someone famous."

"Well, thanks." Liann said.

Then, Hannah jumped out from behind Liann and the squirrel followed.

"I see the squirrel is better." Angela said.

"Yeah, I named her Veronica." Liann said. "For some reason, Hannah is very protective of her."

The bunny just shot a death glare at her owner.

Then, Liann's phone started playing one of her ringtones.

"Hello?" Liann said as she answered her phone.

"Hey, Liann. Can you buy more milk?" Kyle asked. "I tripped and dropped it all."

"Fine, but you need to be more careful." Liann responded.

"Sorry." Kyle said. "I love you."

"I love you too, you big idiot." Liann said with a laugh. She then hung up.

"Was that your boyfriend?" Angela asked.

"It was my husband." Liann said.

"HUSBAND?! But aren't you a bit young?" Angela asked.

"I guess not according to the law here." Liann said as she started walking away. "Well, I gotta go buy milk. Bye."

The bunny and squirrel followed the girl.

"See ya." Angela said.

Meanwhile in the art room, Hana was staring at the wall because she was lost in thought.

"Hey! Earth to Hana!" V.A. said as she waved her hand in front of her friend's face.

"Huh? What's happening?" Hana asked.

"You look like an idiot. That's what's happening." V.A. answered. "What's going on with you?"

"Well Kisa-san and Yuki-san are going to be working late tomorrow, so I'm going to be all alone with Angela." Hana explained.

"And...that's bad?" V.A. questioned.

"YES! Things are too awkward." Hana said. "I just can't face her."

"Hey if you love her, then you have to." V.A. said. "Just be honest."

"Are you sure?" Hana asked.

"Of course I'm sure." V.A. said. "One of my friends is very honest in their relationship and they seem as happy as...I don't know, just really happy."

"Okay then." Hana said. "Then, all I have to do is just tell her that I honestly do love her."

"Yeah, just be straight forward." V.A. said.

"Okay! I will!" Hana shouted. "Well, I gotta go to work. Bye!"

"See ya around." V.A. said.

Hana walked to work and thought to herself "I just hope Angela can love me."

* * *

 **Well, this chapter was a bit shorter, but I'll try to do better next time.**

 **SiH is not mine, my characters are.**

 **Review if you can, please!**

 **Peace out! ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey friends, what's up? Anyway, I am back with another chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: SiH does not belong to me, but I own my personal characters.**

 **Oh and M rated chapter ahead. Lock your doors.**

 **Well, here is chapter 13.**

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

Hana and Angela were sitting on the bed in their room, not saying a word. Things were a bit awkward and Kisa and Yukina were working late, so they decided to stay silent.

Finally, Hana decided to break the silence as she asked Angela "Hey, is there a kind of dance you don't know how to do?"

"Huh? Oh, well..." Angela thought for a minute. "I've never really been good at waltzing."

"Really? But it's so easy." Hana stated. "Want me to teach you?"

"W-well, there's nothing else to do...so okay." Angela said.

Hana then hopped off the bed and put her hand out as she asked "May I have this dance?"

"Oh my gosh, so cheesy." The brunette said with a laugh as she gave Hana her hand and she stood up from the bed.

"Okay, so waltzing is a dance with a simple rhythm." The raven haired girl said. "It's a simple one...two...three...four...five...six. Got it?"

"Maybe, I just need some practice." Angela said.

"Okay, well lets try the steps." Hana said.

The two girls then proceeded to do the simple dance. Unfortunately, Angela kept messing up the beat at some parts.

"Ugh, this is hopeless." Angela said. "I can't believe I can do complicated dance moves, but not be able to do ones that are so simple."

"I think the problem is that you keep looking down." Hana said. "You have to look up at your dance partner."

So, Angela did as she was told and looked straight at Hana.

"Wow..." Hana whispered.

"W-what is it?" The brunette asked as she stuttered.

"Your eyes...they're beautiful..." Hana said in awe.

"They're just brown." Angela said. "It's not like they're a rare color or anything."

"Still, they're a beautiful deep brown..." Hana said as she started to lean in.

Angela didn't know why, but she also leaned in.

The two girls' eyes started to close as their lips met in a tender kiss. Hana then slowly pushed Angela onto the bed.

Angela quickly opened her eyes as she gently pushed Hana off of her and said "I-I can't do this."

"Whaddya mean?" Hana questioned with a hint of sadness. "Is it because you don't love me?"

"Of course not. It's because I do love you." Angela said as she started to cry. "I don't want to hurt you."

Hana went over to sit next to the crying brunette and asked "How could you hurt me?"

"Because I have never loved before." Angela said. "I-I don't know what to do in these situations. If you were anyone else, I probably would've done it without hesitation. But I can't hurt the one I love by treating her as if she were anyone else."

"I don't think I understand." Hana stated.

"Listen..." Angela started. "I'm not pure. I have had sex more times than I can remember and all because I'm so fucked up. You deserve someone better than me. Someone worthy of your love."

"Angela..." The raven haired girl said gently. "I have made some bad decisions, so I'm not all pure. Do you remember Jake?"

"Yeah, he was the guy that had a crush on you." Angela said as she remembered.

"Well, one day I agreed to go to a party with him as a friend..." Hana said. "...and long story short, we got drunk and...yeah."

"So you've already...?" Angela questioned.

"Yeah, but I didn't want to. And I don't really remember either." Hana said.

"Well still, it was an accident for you." said the brunette. "But for me, I just did it just for the heck of it."

"So you and I have both had sex..." Hana stated. "...but technically, neither of us has made love yet."

"There's a difference?" Angela questioned.

"Duh! I mean, neither of us has actually done it with someone we love..." Hana said. "...so, can we?"

"U-ummm, Hana I-I'm not..." Angela started, but then stopped to think. She thought to herself "Hana has never hurt me before and she's always been so supportive of me. She really does love me...and I love her back. Maybe I should give it a chance."

"...On second thought...I want you..." Angela said as she looked at the other girl directly in the eyes. "I love you and I want you."

Hana hugged the other girl as she said "Angela, I love you so much."

Angela then felt herself being pushed onto the bed once more. She felt the older girl's lips on hers and she loved the feeling. The girls then proceeded to removing their clothes as they continued to kiss. Once they were both naked, Hana then moved down to Angela's entrance and started to slowly lick the brunette's insides.

Angela moaned at the feeling and thought "She's so...gentle. It's different, but...I love it."

Hana stuck her tongue in deeper and it made the younger girl moan even louder. Angela soon found herself releasing into Hana's mouth. The raven haired teen licked up the brunettes juices before moving back up for a kiss.

Angela then took the opportunity to insert one of her fingers into Hana's entrance, which surprised the raven haired girl.

"A-Angela...i-it feels...s-so good..." Hana said between moans.

Angela then started sucking on one of the older girl's nipples as she thought to herself "It's nice to be able to pleasure someone like this."

Hana then came onto Angela's hand. She then put her entrance against Angela's and started to gently rub up and down.

"S-so g-gentle..." Angela whispered. "I love you, my princess."

"I love you too, my angel." Hana said as she reached down and kissed Angela.

The two eventually ended their love making and put on some pajamas.

"So I know it wasn't the waltz you were expecting, but was it...good?" Hana asked nervously.

Angela went over to kiss her now girlfriend and said "Definitely...In fact, we should do that waltz more often."

Hana blushed as she hugged the brunette and kissed her cheeks over and over.

Angela giggled as she thought to herself "I could get used to this thing called...love."

* * *

 **Well, the end of another chapter. This story will probably have one or two more chapters. Maybe three.**

 **Again, SiH does not belong to me. My characters are mine.**

 **Please review if you can.**

 **Love y'all. Bye! ;)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Yo, what up my friends**. **TheLittleEditor is back with another chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: SiH is not owned by me, I only own my characters. (And the story idea, but you guys knew that)**

 **Anyway, here is chapter 14.**

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

It was a calm Saturday morning and Angela was sitting on the couch and looking at some stuff on her phone.

"Hey kid, why are you up so early?" Kisa asked as he walked into the living room and sat next to the girl.

"I could ask you the same question, Pops." countered the brunette.

"I just woke up early is all." Kisa said.

"Same." said Angela simply.

"By the way, I've been meaning to tell you that you look...different." Kisa said. "You just seem...happier."

"Yep, it's 'cause I'm safe now. I feel like I have no worries." Angela said. "I feel...younger."

"Aren't you like sixteen?" Kisa questioned.

"Yeah, but in this day and age, where people grow up so fast, I could pretty much be considered middle aged." Angela complained.

"If that's the case, then what does that make me?" Kisa questioned.

There was a short silence before Angela said "...lets try not to think about that."

"Really kid, really?" Kisa asked.

"Hey, it was you who asked." Angela said. "Never start a conversation if you don't know every possible outcome."

"Where did you learn that from?" Kisa asked.

Angela tensed a bit, and then nervously said "...t-training?"

Kisa shrugged it off as just a weird teenager thing. Then, Angela put her head down on Kisa's lap and fell asleep.

Kisa faced palmed himself and thought "Really? Now I can't move."

Just then, Hana came into the room.

"Good morning, Kisa-san." She said.

"Good morning." He replied.

Hana looked down and saw that Angela was asleep.

"Awww, you guys are such good friends." Hana said.

"You think?" Kisa asked.

"Well, yeah." Hana replied. "It's rare to see Angela this comfortable around people."

"By the way, she seems happier. Did you have something to do with it?" Kisa asked.

"Maybe..." Hana said with a small smile.

"Good morning guys." Yukina said as he walked into the living room.

"Yuki-san, good morning!" Hana said a bit to loudly, as it almost caused Angela to wake up.

"Shhhh...she's asleep." Kisa whispered.

"Oops, sorry." Hana said with a giggle.

"Kisa-san, I've never seen you so worried about someone sleeping." Yukina said as he went to kiss his lover's forehead.

Kisa blushed and said "Well, she woke u-up early, s-so of course I'd want her to just sleep in the morning or else she'll keep f-falling asleep later and that would be super annoying."

"Riiiiiight..." Yukina and Hana said in sync while sounding suspicious.

Then things went silent, which made for a heavy atmosphere.

"Soooo..." Kisa started. "Hana, are you and Angela gonna be staying here?"

"Ummm, whaddya mean?" Asked Hana. "Don't we kinda bother you guys?"

"Not really..." Kisa said.

"You don't bother us at all." Yukina said. "In fact, we love having you girls around."

"So, what you're saying is...you want us to stay?" Hana asked.

"If you want to." Yukina said.

"OF COURSE WE WANT TO!" Hana said happily as she hugged Yukina and they both started to jump up and down.

The noise woke up Angela and she asked "W-what happened?!"

"Well it's been confirmed that you and Hana are staying." Kisa said with a smile.

"Well, that was pretty obvious already." Angela said.

The girl then tried to go back to sleep as a small smile formed on her lips.

Meanwhile back in America, the blonde haired Feline had her head down on the desk.

"Where are those two?" Feline asked herself. "They haven't even reported back."

Then, a thought occurred to her.

"I should've sent people that were more serious." Feline said. "Well, I know who I should send now."

Feline then walked into a room and a girl of sixteen with silverish brown hair, brown eyes and white skin was at a desk and was studying some papers.

"Hey, Fee." Feline said. "I have to send you on a mission."

"Me? Didn't you already send four people to look for your friend?" Fee asked.

"They haven't found her yet." Feline said. "And things are already starting to fall apart."

"Wait, why are you sending me?" Fee questioned. "If people that are her friends couldn't find her, how am I supposed to? I haven't even met her."

"Because unlike Katerina and Darla, you have been studying and know what she looks like, how she acts, and where she is most likely to be." Feline said. "Besides you'll probably take the job more seriously."

"But I don't know what Japan is like. How am I supposed to get around?" Asked the annoyed Fee.

"Because we got another recruit in Japan, just in case something like this happened." Feline said. "You'll be working together with her."

"I don't do well in a team." Fee said angrily.

"Look I know that you're annoyed because Katerina rejected you, but that doesn't mean that you can just be an asshole to everyone else." Feline said as she tried to stay calm. "So, you going?"

"Fine." Fee said in an annoyed tone. "But only because I wanna get out of this stupid study room."

"Okay, I'll book you a flight." Feline said as she headed back to the desk in the office.

She then thought to herself "Lucia's very responsible. She wouldn't just decide to not come back. I wonder...is she...okay?"

* * *

 **Well, that's a wrap. By that I mean this is the last chapter for this story. But don't worry because this is only 4/7. The next story is going to be called Opposites Attract. Keep watch.**

 **Again, SiH is not mine, but my characters are.**

 **Please review if ya can.**

 **See y'all later! :)**


End file.
